


V — значит Вилланель

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Еве идет красная помада, платье и Вилланель.





	V — значит Вилланель

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — 2 сезон, 3 серия.

Дверь хлопнула чуть громче, чем следовало, да и плевать, она все равно одна дома. Муж остался на вечеринке в школе, и Ева мысленно послала свой брак на три веселых: ни один человек в своем уме не вел бы себя так, как вела себя она. Послала не впервые с того момента, когда воспользовалась парфюмом, который ей прислала Вилланель. 

Дерзко. 

Но так приятно. 

Ненормально. 

Кто вообще устанавливает границы так называемой нормальности? 

Она прижалась к кафелю на стене в ванной, держа в руке тюбик помады. Глубоко вдохнула, закрыла глаза и с силой выдохнула, чувствуя, как внутри сжимается все. Это было сродни какому-то предвкушению — что-то нервное, тяжелое и густое заполняло легкие, заставляя выдыхать короче, чаще, резче. 

Это же не могло быть истерикой? От истерики не бывает так хорошо. 

Она вспомнила тот день, когда Вилланель заявилась к ней домой. Какая ирония — они впервые встретились лицом к лицу так близко, когда Ева надела подаренное Вилланель платье и использовала парфюм из подарочной коробки. Вилланель тогда держала лезвие ножа в такой близости от шеи Евы, что, казалось, сглотни — и острый нож плавно пройдет по тонкой коже. 

Ева зажмурилась, сжать глаза еще сильнее просто невозможно, но хотелось от воспоминаний. 

«Это мой парфюм?» 

Лезвие ножа сменилось теплым дыханием, и в тот момент Ева поняла, как беззащитна. Но не произнесла ни слова — кивнула едва заметно и внезапно почувствовала, как расслабились ноги. Она беззащитна, но защищаться не от кого. Она в безопасности с этой психопаткой. 

Ева лопатками оттолкнулась от стены и подошла ближе к зеркалу, сжимая резной флакон помады. Медленно выкрутила стик и поднесла к губам. Приноравливаясь, надавила ярким стержнем на губы и невыносимо медленно провела по верхней. Сжала губы, распределяя цвет равномерно, выкрутила еще немного и с силой провела по нижней. 

И тут же зашипела от боли, стирая накрашенное пальцами. 

Еве идет красная помада, и даже после того, как обнаруженное в стике лезвие сильно порезало ее губу, помада не отправилась в мусорку — как можно, это же помада Вилланель. От Вилланель. 

Ее помада, которую ей подарила Вилланель. 

Ева перевела взгляд на свое отражение — растрепанные кудрявые волосы, кровь на подбородке и совершенно безумный взгляд. Улыбнулась, толкнулась к зеркалу и размашисто вывела на нем, выкручивая неровный уже столбец помады до конца: 

«V» 

V — значит Вилланель.


End file.
